sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spike557 - Spike The Hedgehog (Destructive life form)
NOTE: This is my own universe! None of the games, movies or comics are canon! This is my own story with my own characters. Please do not use Spike without my permission!!! Also I'm not the best at story telling so FORGIVE ME IF THIS SOUNDS CRINGY :d Name: Spike the hedgehog Gender: Male Age: ''85 (Physically 22) ''Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0Nu_ws02m0&list=PLYm-wJ1jgNDvY_xQ3qp5PJWNuqg1SR2FG&index=12 D.O.B: January 20th 1932 (As a human and 1957 and May 4th when he became a robot) Height: 135 cm (4.42913 Foot) Weight: ''280 Lbs ''Relatives: Shadow the hedgehog, Spear the wolf Likes: Smoking, his friends and family, alcohol. Dislikes: Dr Eggman, Gerald Robotnik, weak people, Idiots and bullies, life. Alignment: ''Neutral ''Affiliations: G.U.N Colour Scheme: ''Black, Light blue, Dark blue, grey, white, red, Purple, (Technically)green. ''Weapons: ''UMP45, Desert Eagle, Military knife, An Axe and sometimes a Barret 50. cal ''Powers: Liquidised Negative Chaos Energy Love interest: Emily the bat Species: Robot Hedgehog with the soul of a human Sexuality: ''Straight ''Planet: Earth/Mobius (Same planet) Country: ''United Federation ''City: ''Station square ''Favourite Movie: Friday The 13th Favourite Character: Jason Voorhees Favourite Book: Lord of the rings Favourite TV show: The walking dead Favourite power: Chaos Comet Favourite Weapon: UMP45 Favourite Band: Level 42 Favourite food: He can't taste anymore, but it would be Sand cake or a plain hotdog Favourite drink: Vodka or any other alcohol Themes: Ultra Spike'':'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZiugW09seQ Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piFJVwr1YYA Personality: Spike is a broken shadow of his former self, Spike is very quiet and doesn't talk much but when he does, he sounds grumpy and very depressed. This is what he's like around most people most of the time, Although he has smiled at Cream and Amy before meaning that he's not always angry. Spike can get distracted easily and has a lot of visions while people are talking to him. Spike is over protective of his girlfriend, Emily the bat. Spike is actually very different in a way. On the outside, he's a bruiting solo grumpy soldier with no emotion what so ever but on the inside, he would be picking flowers with Cream. Spike hates it when people boast about themselves since he feels threatened by this. Quotes: Don't waste my time you pathetic excuse for a living being' - ''Says this to Eggman '''I got you a small gem, cause that's all your worth' ''- Says this to Rouge' Shadow, do you think Maria was ever proud of you? Think about it.' -''Says this to Shadow while being reprogrammed' Rivals: * The NightWatcher * Metal Spike * Spear the wolf * Dr Eggman * Gerald Robotnik (Kind of) Friends: '' * James the hedgehog * Mecha sonic * Sonic and friends (Kind of) * Emily the bat (girlfriend) * Mary the A.I * Ember The Fox (200 years future) * Revy The Cat ''Weaknesses: Having to fight more than one person, he's slow and doesn't have quick reflexes, Being a robot, he can run out of power, His body is the weakest point of his body. Electricity will not harm him, it will just power him up. Removing his personal guide, Mary will also weaken him. Water does not affect him since his plastic fur absorbs the water. Strengths and powers: ''Spike has lots of powers that make up for his weaknesses, he has Chaos abilities. Spike's powers are weaker than Shadow's but he has a few more new powers than Shadow such as 'Chaos Comet' where he quite literally shoots at his enemies like a Comet with high speed and agility. Although this power takes off a lot of energy. He also has 'Chaos Shield' which is obviously like a bubble shield made out of chaos energy. Spike also has a C.P.V (Combat power vest) that he had to build because he was running out of energy one time. The CPV has dark energy powers and with it on, he can't use his chaos powers. These powers are weaker than his chaos powers but he has no choice but to use it. The CPV can shoot lasers and little laser bolts made out of dark energy. He can also teleport but not far. The teleporting ability is similar to the Portal gun from Portal where he shoots two portals in specific areas that he wants, then he jumps into them. He can also create mini black holes that will suck up anything in its path. If Spike is getting seriously beaten in a fight and he has a lot of chaos energy, he will take off his CPV and all 4 of his inhibitor rings. Once he does this, he will turn a light shade of blue and he'll start glowing, then electricity will flail everywhere destroying everything it touches. This form is VERY dangerous to use as it drains energy very quickly meaning that Spike always needs energy near him. Spike cannot turn Super or turn Dark but he can use this form as its very powerful. This form is known as 'Ultra Spike'. Spike also has rocket boots that make him go quite fast, still not as fast as Sonic or any other character. ''Techniques: Spike has a few interesting techniques when it comes to fighting opponents. He would rather study them first so he builds or reprograms some of Dr Eggman's robots to attack the opponent. After he learns their weakness, he strikes. The studying process can take a few days. Spike prefers not to stop studying until he knows the weakness of an opponent so he can kill or defeat them easily. While the robot is fighting the opponent, he'll be watching in the distance. G.U.N and Spec ops: Spike has an important role in G.U.N. He has the rank of Supreme Commander and he is one of G.U.N's top soldiers along side Shadow and Rouge (Team Dark). Spike is in charge of G.U.N's special forces called Spec ops with his second in command being Mecha sonic and his third being Captain Andrews. Spec ops is a very disciplined and skilled special forces that are led by Spike. One Spec Op soldier is expected to take down a full battalion of troops on their own. Spec Ops has got roughly 500 soldiers at the moment. Their training is waking up at 3:00 to do really hard physical training. Soldiers need to know what to do in EVERY scenario that G.U.N can think of, for example: What to do if they get ambushed, how to use cover properly and so on and so fourth. Spec Ops are mostly used for Extreme and impossible tasks when either the marines or the rangers couldn't handle it. Spec ops can also be used in any terrain, Snow, Grass land, Desert, Jungle, Water and even operate in Space! Team Dark, Spike and Spec ops team up a lot on many missions that require lots of skill. They have to train hard everyday and only get Sunday to themselves. The main firearms that Spec Ops use are the: Barrett 50.cal, UMP45, the SIG SAUER, SPAS12, MP5 and the AT4. Fun fact: G.U.N in my series is actually called G.G.U.O.N meaning Government Guardian Units Of Nations but for short its called G.U.N. History (Warning, this is long): A long time ago, a man in roughly 20 years old signed up for a job on the Space colony ARK ''since he was good at chemistry and physics. This man's name was Stevenson Haworth, he was a nice man, always being generous and kind to other people. He had a wife that he loved and he loved to pick flowers with her but he really needed this job. When he signed up, he would work for a month and then go back to his family for a month and he was getting paid a lot. When he got onto the ARK, he was greeted by ''Professor Gerald Robotnik and they became very good friends. Obviously, Steve passed his tests and was allowed onto the job. One day, Steve had an idea and shared it with Gerald. Steve wanted to create ''The ultimate life form. Gerald loved the idea and they began working. They started off with creating robots since they had not figured out how to create living things yet. They worked everyday on it and created many failed prototypes. They DID create one that stood out though. They named the robot Spear the wolf since its design was based on the people from ''Mobius. They were able to give it chaos powers VIA a chaos drive located in the chest cavity. They filled it up and were even able to give Spear life. They let him not be trashed. Even though Spear was not what they were looking for, they kept trying. Another day later, Gerald gave Steve an organic chip, Steve wanted to know why he needed it but Gerald wouldn't tell him. When Steve was sleeping, Gerald put him on an operating table and dissected him. He attached the chip to Steve's brain and stitched him back up. later on, unfortunately, the government found out what they were doing and G.U.N were sent up on to shut down the project and kill the scientists for trying to create the ultimate lifeform. Luckily Gerald knew they were coming and hid Spear and his grand daughter Maria to a safe location. He hid himself as well. The soldiers boarded and killed all the scientists including Steve. They never found Gerald so they headed back to Earth. Gerald found Steve and took the chip out his head again, He then copied the data to a normal robot chip. Gerald knew he could save Steve with this chip. He build another robot based on the ''Mobian design. He named it ''Spike The hedgehog. He connected the chip with the robot and also gave it chaos energy. He wanted this robot to be more realistic so he gave it nerves, made it blink once every 8 seconds and so on and so fourth. He also gave it a chaos drive so that it could have powers. When he turned it on, Steve was now named Spike. Spike was given chaos energy which was a really painful process since the energy was moving through his nerves. After the process, Gerald explained how he saved Steve by giving his memories and personality to Spike. Spike was furious at Gerald for ruining his life since if he was a robot, he could never see his family ever again. Spike was introduced to Spear and the two became good friends although Gerald and Spike hated each other now. Eventually, Gerald with the help of the Black Arms ''started creating ''Shadow the hedgehog. This is when Spear and Spike started arguing over who should take care of Shadow. Spike didn't think Spear was capable and Spear got mad. He pushed Spike into a sharp metal bar that needed to be repaired and the metal pierced through Spike's head. Spike malfunctioned and brutally killed Spear and then dumped his body in a storage closet. Gerald figured out what happened and he fixed Spike. Spike hated himself for killing his own friend but he had bigger things to worry. Shadow had been finished and Spike needed to look after him. Years later and Shadow and Spike are getting on well until suddenly Spike malfunctioned again and ran to kill Shadow. Gerald had enough of Spike and deactivated him before he could kill Shadow. He then chucked him in an escape pod and sent him down to Earth. That was the last time Spike ever saw Maria and Gerald. When Spike woke up, he was on Earth. He crawled out of his pod and thought of everything he had done. He went around and found out that the people from Mobius were on Earth. He decided that he had to make new friends so he went back to high school and met some. James and Emily. They became good friends and Spike even snuck into Dr Eggman's base and stole a Mecha sonic variant. He reprogrammed it to help save the world and even did Gerald's trick of giving it emotion. Him and Emily were getting close though, you know, MORE than friends. But after they all graduated from high school, Emily already had a husband and even James had a wife. Emily's kid was called Rouge the bat '''''and James' kid was called ''Sonic the hedgehog''. Unfortunately, Emily's husband was abusive to Rouge and they broke up. Instead Emily and Spike got together, they felt real love for each other. Spike also joined G.U.N and was ranking up quickly. Spike one day was given an A.I to keep an eye on him called '''''Mary the A.I. Mary was physically attached to Spike's ear although she could be removed easily. She too, had emotion. She was sassy and annoying but over all, Spike and Mary had a decently good friendship. More years pass and Spike gets to meet Rouge and Sonic as little kids. Until one day, Shadow was on the Earth and met up with Spike. Spike apologised for what he did and the two lived together. Even Shadow met Sonic and Rouge. Everything as going decently well. Shadow was in school and made even more friends called Amy Rose, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Silver and Blaze. But...One day Spike went missing after he received a fake message from G.U.N for a mission. He went and never came back. Shadow, Emily, James and Mecha sonic were looking high and low for Spike with no luck. They gave up and continued their lives with Shadow and Rouge going through high school and Sonic and his friends becoming heroes. When Shadow and Rouge were called on a G.U.N mission when they were both 18 years old, they went to an abandoned underground storage lab, they found a capsule or a pod and opened it. Spike was in there. Shadow was happy until Spike punched him away, he had been brainwashed by Dr Eggman. Shadow and Spike fought until Spike turned back to normal. They both beat Eggman and saved the world together. They were finally reunited. Obviously, they held a party and moved on until Eggman killed Spike's wife as revenge for disobeying him. Spike became more depressed than ever but he had the support from Emily, James and all his other friends. This brings us up to the modern day and Spike is still more sad than ever but he's getting the help he needs. Sometimes when the sun is setting, he goes out to a field and picks some flowers as a way of remembering his dead wife and respecting her. Sometimes, he considers killing himself to end his suffering but he chooses not to, Not until he has fulfilled his goal, to prepare Shadow and make him the most powerful thing in existence. After that, maybe he will get his chance... 30 Years Future: Spike in the third season in my series called The 30 years future is Mephiles the dark's main tool for his own will. Basically, Mephiles gains enough power to possess Shadow's body to use Shadow for power. After Shadow (Mephiles) starts to destroy the city, Spike confronts him and they fight. Shadow was victorious and he was about to finish his brother off, until he had an idea. Shadow brought Spike to an unknown location and reprogrammed him to fight for him. After that, Shadow had the idea of destroying the world and everyone on it but himself. But Shadow wanted to make the world suffer first so he decided to create an Empire of his own. Spike and Shadow both confronted Spike's best friend Mecha Sonic and reprogrammed him too. Now Shadow had two tools to use in his Empire. The 3 then confronted Dr. Eggman and after a heated duel between the sides, Shadow won. He robotosised Eggman and now had Eggman to build the Empire. The city was in total darkness, Sonic and the rest were away to another dimension so they couldn't help. Shadow had a robot empire created by the new Eggman and he had Spike and Mecha Sonic to bring force to the public. 30 years passed and Shadow already had his Empire of robots and even a castle for his rule. Shadow wanted to create a machine so powerful that is could destroy the universe. This would take time so Shadow made the world suffer first before destroying it. Shadow even hired a bounty hunter called Ryder the bat to add to his empire. Sonic and friends do return and battle Shadow's empire and unfortunately, most of our brave heroes finally die. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream unfortunately don't survive. Spike faces Silver the hedgehog and they fight. Silver beats Spike and confronts Shadow. Shadow is able to get Mephiles out of his head and Shadow killed Mephiles with the power of the 7 chaos emeralds but at the cost of his own life. While that was happening, Spike gets away onto a star ship and flees the crumbling Empire. The 3 remaining survivors were Rouge the bat, Silver the hedgehog and silvers best friend Blaze the cat. Spike was never seen for a long time. Mecha Sonic and Eggman, even Ryder were all dead for good. Shadow was disliked by the public for his crimes even when Silver tried to explain that he was possessed. 45 years Future: 15 years after Shadow's empire had fallen and Spike disappeared the public was celebrating for the fallen heroes that died during the war. Spike on the other hand, was still brainwashed and wanted to avenge his brothers death. Spike was able to find and awaken Iblis from suspended animation. The two worked together and attacked the city again. Now the city was in ruins, just Death, fire, lava just everywhere. Blaze had to sacrifice herself to kill Iblis and so then, she died. Rouge and Silver were determined to kill Spike and they confronted him. They fought for a long time with all 3 of them nearly dead. Spike shot a laser through Rouge's chest while she was down. Another hero dead and now it was up to Silver to stop Spike and they fought. Silver was beyond weak from the fight and Spike was walking towards him. Silver with his powers, threw Spike into a wall, cracking his head open. Spike was unconscious. When Spike woke up again, he was normal again. He held Silvers hand as Silver was dying. Spike couldn't do anything else but say he was sorry for all that he done. Silver forgave Spike and passed away. Spike buried Silver and Rouges' body's where all the other heroes grave stones were. He also found Blaze's body and buried her too. Everyone he knew was dead, even James and Emily due to Shadow's empire. Spike buried their bodies in the graveyard as well. Spike wanted to kill himself more than ever now but he decided that he had one more job. Now that everyone he knew was dead, the world hated him and the Master Emerald didn't have a guardian anymore, he took that role. Spike went to angel island and was never heard of ever again. 200 Years Future: 200 years after the events of the 45 years future, Spike disappeared to Angel Island and never returned. After Shadow's Empire had fallen and all the Sonic heroes apart from Spike were dead, Everything went back to normal, cities rebuilt and no threats anywhere. Sonic and his friends got statues all round cities for their bravery and everyone would visit their graves once a year. Spike was on Angel Island, taking Knuckles the Echidna's place as guardian since he was dead. Spike had no chaos energy left, so taking off his CPV would result in a mediate death for the hedgehog. Since all of Spike's chaos energy was gone, so was his artificial nervous system that was floating inside his energy was gone too, meaning that he couldn't feel physical pain anymore. Spike all day everyday would sit on the shrine of the master emerald and think of his past and how he blames himself for his friends' deaths. Of course, no one came to the master emerald anyway, so he hadn't been fighting anyone for 200 years. One day though, it was a grey sky, about mid day and Spike was doing his thing until a girl in her teen years, probably 16 years old approached him. Her name was Ember The Fox ''and she wanted his help. She told him that her sister, ''Revy the cat was trying to awaken a demon from hell and she needed help stopping her. Spike was reluctant but agreed to help Ember. On the way down, they talked and got to know each other, Spike had not been talking for 200 years so it felt weird but he enjoyed a friendly face more than the average hate comment. She did ask him about what he did in the past and he explained everything. He found that he liked her quite a lot, he hadn't had company for a long time. When the two got off the island, Ember and Spike headed to the crumbling country known as Eggman land. It was a city and amusement park in ruins, It was destroyed, nothing left standing. Ember told him this is where Revy was last seen. Revy was Ember's cousin, she told Spike that Revy hated life and wanted to end it for everyone and by reawakening this demon, she could achieve that. Ember tried to stop her but failed, hence why she needed Spike's help. When they entered the amusement park, they saw Revy with a Scythe in her hand, a black scythe made out of pure hatred and darkness. They chased Revy all throughout Eggman land but she got away. Spike realised that Revy was heading to Angel island, he teleported there too. When Revy arrived, she had no choice but to fight now so they fought for about 15 minutes and all 3 of them were tired out. Revy, at the last second, threw the Dark Scythe at the Master Emerald, shattering it, and released the Demon. Revy named the demon''Tenebris. However the demon was not willing to be controlled by a mortal and it betrayed her. Revy was knocked unconscious and ''Tenebris took the shards of the master emerald and fled the island. When Revy woke up, she was nearly killed by Spike out of anger but Ember stopped him. Revy was told about all the bad things she'd done and how she just doomed every man and women, every child, every human and every mobian. Revy realised her mistakes and explained that Tenebris was manipulating her to release it from the master emerald. The three of them chased the demon everywhere. Eventually, Tenebris had enough energy to absorb the master emerald and gain enough to accomplish Mephiles' dream; to destroy Earth. After all, Tenebris wouldn't want to upset its father after he died. The easiest way for the Earth to be destroyed was in space. Spike, Revy and Ember were getting to talk and know each others past's, Spike would tell campfire stories and he felt like a father figure to them. Meanwhile, Tenebris managed to get onto the Space Colony ARK by stealing the governments space crafts and flying there. When news hit that a ship was heading to the ARK, Spike and his new friends stole their own ship and chased the demon. Spike was finally on the ARK again after so many years. They caught Tenebris and the fight took place, After 5 minutes, Revy and Ember were both knocked out. The fight was led into outer space, Spike vs Tenebris but it was useless. The demon had the master emerald inside of it, then Spike had an idea. He took off his CPV and all 4 inhibitor rings and turned into Ultra Spike. He only had a minute to do his plan and so he tried it. Tenebris was preparing to use all the emeralds power into one big laser to destroy the Earth and it was charging the laser up. Until Spike, with his remaining energy pulled out half of the master emeralds power and absorbed it. Tenebris fired what was left of its power at Earth but Spike fired all of his power at Tenebris. At this point, Revy and Ember were awake and watching the fight. The two lasers clashed together but still, the Demon had the advantage, Spike was slowly withering away, his body was not meant to hold this much power but the demon could. Just when Spike, Revy and Ember thought that Spike was gonna die...Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, James, Emily, Mary and Mecha Sonic all appeared in their super forms and helped Spike destroy Tenebris. Spike ran out of energy, losing his Ultra form and didn't have any power left. Sonic and the others brought him back to the ARK where Spike was in severe damage. Sonic explained that he was a ghost and a conscience of Sonic, Same thing for the others. Sonic and friends told Spike that they would see him soon and then they left him, before that, Spike did get to see Emily and Shadow again. Spike was hurt and death was approaching. With his last breath, he told Ember and Revy to never turn evil, fight the bad, help others but mostly of all, how much he cared about them. And with that, the destructive lifeform died. Revy and Ember returned home but told the world what Spike did that day and on that day, Spike got a statue next to the Sonic heroes and his grave was next to the Sonic heroes' graves. Spike was finally respected for saving the world and the two girls got a lot of recognition too. When Spike opened his eyes again, he was a glowing gold colour, like a super form. Emily greeted him and Spike knew he was one with the spirits of the sonic heroes. Spike lived in the afterlife with all his friends for the rest of eternity... And with that, That's the end of Spike's story and also the end of the final season in my series of Sonic the hedgehog, I hope you all enjoyed this fan character. Be sure to comment what you think of him and I promise, I will put other characters on here. Goodbye for now... __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Hedgehog Category:Robots